


October Sunrise

by mksc77



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksc77/pseuds/mksc77
Summary: October 2019–Sharon and Andy head to the mountains in Oregon with some friends for a few days.





	October Sunrise

Andy watched as Sharon idly tossed an absurd amount of panties into her suitcase. “We’ll only be there for five nights, are you expecting to shit yourself twice a day or something?”

Sharon gave him a disbelieving look. “I won’t know which ones I’ll want while we’re there, I have to have options,” she explained patronizingly, like he should’ve already known that.

Andy rolled his eyes and finished his own packing. Once that was done, he started dinner and talked to a neighbor who stopped by for a few minutes before going back to their bedroom. “Are you seriously still packing? You were already packing before I even got home, and I’m finished now.”

“Are you seriously still asking questions?” Sharon looked over the contents of her suitcase. She and Andy were going to Oregon for a few days with some friends from her old neighborhood, and she couldn’t wait to trade the 80 degree early October LA weather for real fall weather. Looking at her comfy leggings, sweaters, and warm pajamas had her ready for chilly, foggy mornings and evenings, pleasant, crisp afternoons, colorful leaves, hot tea and coffee, crackling fires, and needing Andy to warm her up. Sharon gently grasped his suspenders and pulled him closer to her to kiss him. “I’m almost finished.”

Andy eyed her things strewn across the bed. They’d traveled together several times by now, and he still didn’t understand why trips for less than a week required so much damn luggage. “Leave it to you to push the luggage limit on a five-day trip.”

Sharon bit her bottom lip and sifted through her suitcase for Andy’s favorite chemise. “I guess you’re right, this is too much...” She dangled the navy, lacy garment in front of him. “Maybe I should leave this home. It’ll be too cold for it, anyway—“

“No, no, take all you want,” Andy quickly amended. He took the chemise from Sharon and put it back in her suitcase. “You won’t have to worry about being cold, I can promise you.”

On their third morning in Oregon, Sharon had set her alarm for 6:30 so they could go down to the lake and watch the sunrise. Any time she was in the mountains, she liked to watch the sun come up over the peak at least one morning.

“Why’s it so early?” Andy pulled a pillow over his face, trying to muffle the sound of Sharon’s blaring alarm.

Sharon turned off her alarm and snuggled more closely to him, pressing her cold feet against his legs. “I told you last night I was going to watch the sunrise. You coming?”

“I guess,” Andy grumbled.

Sharon pulled on the thick leggings and warm, oversized sweater she’d laid out the night before while Andy rubbed his eyes and struggled to make himself get out of bed. A few minutes later, she went to the kitchen and put a coffee pod in the Keurig. By the time she heard Andy stepping into the kitchen, she had some hot tea brewing for him. He grabbed a couple of blankets and accepted the mug from her. “Thanks, honey.”

Once they were on the dock and squeezed together in one of the lounge chairs, Andy settled the blankets over them and wrapped his arm around Sharon. She curled into his side and lay against his chest, enjoying the silence and stillness of the early morning. Fog was drifting across the water and mountains, and the scent of smoke was in the air from a nearby house’s fireplace.

“To quote Rusty, it’s cold as balls out here,” Andy whined. He usually griped when Sharon dragged him out of the house at the crack of dawn in Park City, and even in the middle of August, it always managed to be cold there, too. Too cold for his liking, anyway. Admittedly, he did love the peace and serenity of a mountain lake early in the morning, especially now with the vibrant leaves peeking through the soft grayness of dawn. Such moments of peace were also appreciated the times when they were with Sharon’s loud family, where silence for half of a second was hard to come by.

“It is...” Sharon agreed. “Whatever that means.”

Andy rested his chin on top of her head. “Why do I always get roped into this?”

“You keep me warm.” Sharon released a contented sigh and sipped her coffee as the sun’s first rays started to streak over the mountain. The grayness around them slowly grew brighter as the sun slowly ascended over the mountain to the east until the fiery ball glided up from behind the mountain and pierced through the dawn with its brightness. With morning in full swing, they started back for the house. Sharon looped her arm through Andy’s and held his hand as they walked up the few flights of steps. “Whatever will we do to warm up?” She murmured.

Andy pressed his lips against the sensitive part of her neck that always made her quiver, smiling against her skin when he felt her react. “I have some ideas.”

I was planning to continue this at some point, but it was a bit of a flop on tumblr, so I’m not sure yet. If there’s anything you’d like to see in an extended version, let me know :) 


End file.
